Assassin Passion
by FreudTastic
Summary: Raelynn saves Leon during a rather big pinch in a fight, and the Kremzon assassin decides to come out of his scales and confess something for her. What could it be? Leon/Raelynn Oneshot - Also the VERY FIRST AWESOMENAUTS FAN FIC ON THIS SITE!


**Awesomenauts is the property of Romino Games; I do not own Awesomenauts or any of its characters. This is a purely fan-made fiction.**

* * *

"DROIDS HAVE SPAWNED!"

Again, that blaring, annoying announcer voice that always cracked his ear-drums nearly, each time he heard it… blagh. Leon was getting seriously tired of it, as he was sitting in base, just having upgraded his saber slightly for what little Solar he could pick up after the blast-off down onto the battlefield. Why couldn't it be like, a female voice? At least then it would be _**somewhat**_ more pleasant to listen to! No matter, there was job to be done… and by 'job', naturally, that meant slicing up people's backs. Leon had no problem with that, naturally. Looking around himself, he saw the natural picks for A.I-controlled allies until someone would actually step in and take their place; Clunk, and Sheriff Lonestar. Good, at least he'd have some back-up if things went south.

"Let's give 'em hell, boys!" Lonestar grinned as he spun around his blasters, holstering them before rushing out into the battle-field, jetpack blazing as he'd burst off into the air. Clunk was not too far behind, his holo-jetpack bursting up as he slowly, clumsily floated off, whilst Leon was left behind, sighing and shaking his head.

"Mon dieu… and here I still wonder why I am stuck with such imbeciles.." he sneered to himself, sharpening up his blade a bit as sparks flew off of it, before running out himself. Having picked up his cloaking skin as his first power, he would go into stealth nearly the instant he was out on the field, as their bottom turret was already being hammered upon by an enemy Froggy G and Lonestar. He popped a decoy behind himself, which the dumb AI naturally thought was the enemy, and blasted it with both water pellets and laser bullets, until it vanished. What happened next was a sickening, zapping stab, the computer-generated Froggy turning only to see his companion having a laser blade sticking out of his back, and de-materializing into data fragments, as Leon was the proud claimer of the First Blood.

"Ho-hoh! I never miss!" the French reptile grinned maliciously, turning his attention to G, but the amphibian was already on his flippery feet, dashing off with a well-placed Splash Dash out of harm's way. Fair enough for Leon, as this meant he was out of harm's way for now, and could focus on farming a little bit. Still, he had an unsettling feeling around him, as he knew that at any time, another Awesomenaut could jump in and take their place, as these were just holographic enemies that the enemy war faction used before sealing a contract with another 'Naut. And much to his fears, one of them suddenly vanished at top lane, as he could hear Lonestar cheering, for some bizarre reason.

"Yee-haw! Alright, finally some real challenge! Bring 'em on to the rodeo!" he shouted, charging with their red Droids towards the turret, summoning his Holo-Bull and all… but it was caught within a cocoon before he knew it! "What in the blazin'…" before he finished though, he was struck with an electric butterfly projectile, getting knocked back as he stared upon the enemy that had gotten into the fight; Genji, the Pollen Prophet.

"REPENT!" he squealed in his squeaky tone, whisking his rod about as he'd fire a lightning storm at Lonestar, the slow-reacting cowboy getting fried and zapped by the bolts as he dematerialized, and got sent back to base. "YOU ARE ALL IN THE SHADE OF THE GREAT BUTTERFLY!" Genji screamed with glee, the Entin monk sending his own minions to ravage the turret, as Clunk was nowhere to be seen all of a sudden. Damn it… guess Leon had to do something. He rolled his eyes and used the propulsive pad on the bottom level to bounce his way all the way up to top lane, landing silently behind the larvae prophet, sneaking towards him with his blade raised.

"Pardon me." He spoke out with a grin, the Entin quickly turning to face him, but would instead catch Leon instantly disappearing and putting a decoy in his place. Genji squeaked in fear, zapping the decoy to bits as he'd frantically look around himself. "What's the matter, mon ami? Can't kill what you can't see?" Leon spoke from the shadows with a grin.

"The Great Butterfly sees all heresy! You cannot escape!" Genji shouted, still trying to locate where Leon was. However, the Kremzon assassin was right behind him, and now lunged to stab at the over-sized moth larva. However, a "snap" of Genji's little limbs, and a barrier suddenly shot up around him, pushing Leon back as he was knocked out of his stealth, Genji turning to face him again. "GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Give up now, and I shall make you a worthy sacrifice for the Great Space Butterfly!" he giggled and cackled, as Leon merely rubbed his head a bit.

"Ah, merde.." he groaned, looking up at his gleeful enemy, blade at the ready. "You really need a make-over, you over-sized larva of a glutton." He taunted, as Genji seemed to take offense to it.

"What was that, you infidel!? I am NOT gluttonous! I have sinned in my past, but that is but a dream now! I will repent for my sins, as will you!" he declared, whisking his rod around again as another lightning storm was created, blasting around Leon as he was forced to dodge the numerous strikes of thunder. But as he was dodging the lightning blasts, Genji fired off the butterfly projectile on the tip of his rod, as it knocked Leon backwards, zapping him with a lightning bolt that seared his still-working arm a bit. "Hahaaaah! Now, you will repent!" the larva raised his rod, preparing to finish Leon off… well, this was not going good, Leon thought. He just laid there, holding his arm as good as he could with his prosthetic one, waiting for his death…

But it never came. Instead, he heard something else in the distance; _**"FRYING TIME!"**_ and then, with a large laser beam shot, Genji was no more, nearly disintegrating into nothing as he was being blasted to next week! Leon's eyes widened though, at hearing the voice of whoever had saved him. He knew very well who that was… and indeed, turning to see who landed behind her, was Raelynn, the infamous sniper girl of the team. She merely changed clips on her rifle, smirking a bit. "Another fried shorty!" she exclaimed.

Leon merely got up slowly, but felt his shoulder being rubbed. "Hey, lizard-boy, you alright?" the female asked him. He could not help but to blush and smile a little at the gunner, nodding a bit. "Ouí, madame. I'm perfectly fine." He answered, whilst Raelynn merely cocked a brow at the bruise on his arm. "Sure doesn't look like it…" she answered, patting his shoulder again. "You should go back to base, and heal up. Let me take care of this." She smirked and cocked her gun, before dashing off into the enemy lines, Leon watching her run off.

He had to smirk a little bit. Being saved by a lady… whilst it was slightly humiliating, it was also seen as much appreciated in Leon's eyes… especially since that lady was somewhat special to him. He merely gave a soft chuckle, before teleporting back to base. "Heh… au-revoir…"

* * *

After the fight, which they naturally won with Leon's speed, Raelynn's precision, and Lonestar's demolition locomotion, they were all warped back to the Awesomenauts Mobile HQ Ship, which had the drop-pods they were dropped into battle by, naturally. Their 'enemies' from the fight – Froggy G, Genji, and even Vinnie & Spike at the end of it, were also welcomed back for a fight well done, and praised for it too. There wasn't really any struggle outside of the battlefield, since all of them saw each other as family, more or less. But right now, someone was having thoughts about the battle. That 'someone' being Leon Chameleon. He was sitting in his dorm section of the ship, just looking out at the vast galaxy outside his window, whilst his fingers thrummed softly along a desk of his. His saber-arm had been replaced with another prosthetic attachment of his, this one actually having "fingers", albeit they were more like three flat claws, but "fingers" none the less. He always had a multitude of them ready.

He was pondering over something… something he had felt when Raelynn came in and saved him that match; for some reason, something sparked within his heart. Granted, Leon had always been a lady-charmer, something that was proven enough when he was found in bed with the Kremzon prime-minister's wife. But the thing is, Leon had never had a single girlfriend. It was always just hopping from lady to lady, hoping to find "the right one" that he always had hoped of finding. But alas, it had all amounted up to some quick dates and meetings in the dark, nothing more. But now… was he starting to feel affectionate towards a fellow Awesomenaut? He didn't know the rules and restrictions for that, and thus naturally, he was worried for the outcome.

Still... still, he had to let her know about his feelings. He had to admit, ever since joining the Awesomenauts, and ever since they freed Raelynn from her cryostasis, he had never set his eyes upon a lady as skilled, disciplined and over-all gorgeous as her. It was out of his world, unable to truly describe the wonder that was her. So how could he bring himself to telling her? Well, looks like luck was shining upon him... for in that moment, Raelynn herself stepped into his room, as he instantly looked up to see who it was, eyes widening a bit as he saw her.

"Hey, lizard-man." she said with that usual, cocky tone of hers, smirking a bit as she sat down at his bed, not too far away from his desk, as she pulled out a nail-clipper. "Everything well after that fight?" she asked casually. Leon was still in disbelief; she had casually strolled inside, and was now asking if he was alright?! This was... just so unexpected! Well, better turn this to a window of opportunity, he guessed, as he merely chuckled.

"I told you on the battlefield.. I am fine, mademoiselle..." he answered in that suave tone of his, his tongue flicking out slightly to straighten out the frills on his head when Raelynn wasn't looking. "Say, Raelynn..." he then asked her as he turned to face her, whilst she just nodded and focused on her business. "Ever thought of... y'know, settling down?"

"Settling... down? What's making you ask that, Leon?" the gunslinger asked with a quick smirk, turning her eyes slightly to him. "I thought you were a person who lived for the kill... why would you of all persons want to settle down?" well... darn it, she was having him cornered now. Damn it and her habit of being so aggressive, both in approaching conversations, and in combat. He cleared his throat for a bit, before looking away from her slightly.

"Well, mon ami... it is complicated." he spoke with a slight hint of worry in his tone, looking out of his window again. "See it like this... would you give this life up, if you were given the chance to be ridden of all your sins?" Raelynn had to pause her personal manicure to really look at Leon as if he had gone looney now. "To just... start over? I know there are some things that I'd love to change about me.." he'd admit, sighing once, looking at his right, prosthetic arm. Curling the flat claw-fingers of it two-three times, he spoke again. "My life is that of a phantom, madame... a phantom of nothing but lust, and greed. I've desired and craved nearly every woman in the galaxy. I've been stealing and taking without returning. Yet never have I felt regret for it.." before he could go on, something bonked him on the head rather hard. To his surprise, it was Raelynn, who had just stood up and twacked his head gently.

"Then don't, silly." She said with a roll of her eyes and a chuckle, hopping up on his desk to look at him. "Look Leon, that's really sweet of ya to try and change your life around... but thing is, we do what we do. It's inevitable that we're gonna screw up sometime just because of who we are. But you just gotta live with it. Me and Cuddles sure have done it a long time now." she smirked down at him, the tip of her finger gently tracing along his chin. "So lighten up a bit, will ya lizard-man? I don't really have time to baby-sit ya until you get better." again, with her cocky attitude. He knew he was just beating it around the bush. He had to be straight on case with her. So he did just that, as his hand moved up to hold hers.

"Then let me rephrase it..." he said with a soft smirk. "What would you say if... I asked if you sometime would want to settle down with me?" that seemed to bring a more reasonable reaction out of her, as she found herself wordless, just trying to grasp for words, but none of them coming out. She was just blushing brightly, looking away slightly.

"L-Leon, I..." she stuttered, for once in her life. He had not seen her stutter, or be unsure of something.. it was rather cute, he thought. She soon looked him in the eyes again. "I really don't know what to say to that... sure, sounds cool and all, but... y'know, I'm kind of a human, and you're a Kremzon."

"How does that stop us?" Leon grinned, squeezing her wrist a bit with his hand, Raelynn's blush only worsening.

"I just... hmph. Fine lizard-man, you win this time. I've had thoughts about it.. you're kind of 'my man'. You're the one who gets the kills when I miss my shots. I'm your backup when you have it rough. I guess there are some things bringing us together, heh.."

"And that's all the reasons I need to... love you, ma chérie~" Leon finally brought those two words, quickly pulling Raelynn into a soft embrace, and before anyone of them knew what happened... their lips locked. The kiss was slow, and passionate, and Leon was careful not to hurt her, or make it seem forced, as she was free to break off at any time. Which she did, the kiss being a short one too as she pulled back, panting in surprise.

"L-Leon!" she said out of shock, wiping her mouth from the reptile's saliva... even if it did have a sweet flavor. She guessed it was because of all the wine he usually had. "W-What do you mean that you... love me?"

"Mhmmm.. didn't you just bring up all the reasons we're meant for each other, mon ami?" he asked with a smirk, the human female's eyes opening a bit wider. So **_that_**was what he meant with that! She had no idea! For her, this just turned slightly more awkward, but in the end... who the hell was she to blame but herself? She fell into it, after all. So, she just let her usual attitude roll back slowly, and chuckled slightly.

"You're a damn tricky one, Leon..." she said, but then surprised him with a smirk as she'd hop down right into his lap, a light 'oof' escaping the Kremzon assassin as his lap was straddled by Raelynn, who smirked down at him. "By the way... **this** is how you kiss someone.." she dove in, initiating the kiss herself this time around as both of them moaned loudly, her hands immediately moving over Leon's side, as his moved to her waist, both holding each-other through the passionate lip-lock. Tongues battered against each other, lips caressed one another, and their hands were kneading on the others' body in an idle manner. It lasted for almost a minute, before both parties had to break, panting for air, but with Raelynn still having that confident smirk of hers. "Mmmm... not bad, Romeo, you can actually kiss someone.." she remarked, as Leon's face merely split into a wide grin.

"Heh, what can I say... it is a racial skill.." he said with a teasing wink, making the gunslinging woman giggle a little, nuzzling Leon's cheek.

"You weirdo." she teased him, hopping off his lap as she then gave him a wink back. "Well, I gotta go to the shooting range. Cuddles needs to be fine-tuned and readjusted. I'll see you another time, lizard-man." she finished by pecking Leon on the forehead, before walking out, leaving a rather hot, blushing chameleon on his seat. Well... this day certainly took a turn. If it was to the better or worse, he did not know yet, but one thing was certain;

Raelynn was definitely the woman of his life.

* * *

**BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH. SO MUCH OOC. I dunno what you people think, but I think it is OOC abound. But hey, it's my story, so what I say goes!**

**Aaaaaaaaanyway, this is the VERY FIRST Awesomenauts Fan Fiction to this website, a category which I myself asked to be added! So all you Awesomenautians out there, come out and party! Oh also, don't forget to R&R!**


End file.
